Proyecto Ninja Perfecto
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: 10 años, 10 años viviendo en un tubo de ensayo siendo sujeto de quien sabe cuentos experimentos por parte de cierto Sannin, pero lo que Orochimaru no sabia era que mientras trataba de crear un cuerpo perfecto para el, a la vez estaba creando al futuro ninja más poderoso del mundo, uno que sería incluso capaz de superar al Rikkudou Sennin.
1. Prologo

**-Muy buenos días a todos, somos Akuma no Ryu.-**

 **-Y Homicidal Liu ¡En nuestro primer Fic dual!-**

 **-Así es lectores y lectoras, yo llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer un Fic con alguien y cuando se me ocurrió la idea para este Fic se me ocurrió que al buen Liu le podría interesar ayudarme, también decir que Zafir09 colabora con nosotros aportando ideas.-**

 **-Ciertamente, en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí siempre me interesó hacer un Fic con alguien, y cuando Akuma me ofreció trabajar juntos no dudé en aceptar al instante.-**

 **-Pues bien, no os vamos a entretener más con nuestras cosas y os dejamos con el prologo de esta historia la cual esperamos que guste tanto como a nosotros.-**

 **-Así que ¡Que comience la función!-**

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

 _Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes, técnicas y armas de otras series que utilice en este fic_

* * *

 _Prologo._

10 de Octubre, un día realmente importante para todos y cada uno de los miembros de la villa oculta entre las hojas pues hoy hace 6 años el demonio zorro también conocido como Kyubi ataco Konoha llevándose la vida de centenares de personas entre los cuales estaba el héroe la villa, el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. Actualmente en el cementerio de Konoha podemos ver a bastante la gente que iba a visitar a sus familiares o amigos caídos en el ataque del Kyubi, entre ellos se podía ver a cierta mujer pelirroja acompañada de una pequeña y linda niña también pelirroja, ambas iban vestidas de negro.

La mujer pelirroja era Kushina Uzumaki y la pequeña que la acompañaba su hija de 6 años Akari, la niña era una perfecta copia de su madre, ojos color violeta suave y largo cabello rojo hasta las rodillas. Las dos Uzumakis se encontraban rezando una plegaria delante de dos tumbas, la primera de ellas era bastante grande y en ella venia grabada el nombre de Minato Namikaze además de su titulo de Hokage. La inscripción de la tumba más pequeña era la que hacía que a todos se les partiese el corazón, en ella venia inscrita el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

En los ojos de Kushina se empezaron a formar lagrimas mientras recordaba los terribles hechos de aquella fatídica noche en la que dio a luz a sus dos hijos, recordaba a aquel maldito enmascarado que usó a sus hijos para que Minato le cediese el poder de Kyubi, después de aquello las cosas solo fueron a peor. El rubio Hokage tuvo que hacer frente al enmascarado para ahuyentarlo y una vez lo logró fue a donde se encontraba Kyubi, sabía que no tenia opción y que la única forma de salvar a la villa, a todos sus habitantes y de evitar que aquel enmascarado se hiciese con el demonio zorro era sellar a este en su hijo recién nacido y confiar en que Konoha lo trataría como un héroe por mantener sellado el poder de Kyubi en su interior, pero desgraciadamente las cosas no siempre ocurren como una espera.

Minato invocó al Shinigami y pactó darle su alma a cambio de sellar al Kyubi en Naruto, echo el pacto la deidad de la muerte convirtió al enorme zorro el cual estaba siendo retenido por las cadenas de Kushina en una espera naranja la cual introdujo en el cuerpo del pequeño, terminado su trabajo el Shinigami le arrancó el alma al Namikaze y se la llevó con él. La pelirroja lloraba desconsolada pero sabía que esta era la única opción, los llantos de la pequeña Akari resonaban en aquel claro del bosque y entonces Kushina se dio cuenta de algo que la puso muy pálida, Naruto estaba completamente callado e inmóvil entre sus brazos.

Rápidamente se llevó al recién nacido al hospital de la villa y fue la mismísima Tsunade Senju quien se encargó de él, después de horas de pruebas las noticias que tenía que dar la rubia a la Uzumaki no eran para nada buenas. El pequeño Naruto había caído en un profundo coma provocado seguramente por todo lo sucedido en sus primeros minutos de vida, Kushina al recibir la noticia cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras lloraba y decía que no podía ser cierto y desgraciadamente las desgracias para la familia Namikaze Uzumaki aun no habían terminado.

Durante semanas la pelirroja estuvo visitando a su pequeño al hospital de la villa donde podían mantenerlo con vida ya que el recién nacido no podía respirar por sí mismo y además debía ser alimentado por suero. Fue una noche bastante fría en la cual un agitado peliplata llegó a la residencia de la Uzumaki por orden de la Senju, cuando Kushina llegó al hospital recibió la peor notica que le podían dar, Naruto había fallecido por un fallo multi orgánico. La Uzumaki lloró desconsoladamente toda esa noche sobre el pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo, al día siguiente se enterró el cuerpo del pequeño junto a su padre y a pesar de no ser un ninja de la villa su nombre fue grabado en el monumento a los caídos.

Desde entonces todos en la villa habían considerado al pequeño como un héroe y en este día no solo su Kushina y Akari rezaban por su alma, sino cientos y cientos de personas de la villa pasaban por su tumba para dejar ofrendas y velar por su alma. La dos pelirrojas salieron del cementerio a paso tranquilo, ambas con lagrimas cayendo por sus rostros, este día era demasiado difícil para las dos Uzumakis y como todos los años tras haber ido a visitar a Minato y a Naruto se encerraron en su casa todo el día.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de la villa oculta entre las hojas, en un bosque cerca de la frontera con Mizu no Kuni, podemos lo que parece una entrada a una base subterránea la cual es parcialmente ocultada por la vegetación del lugar. Entrando en ese lugar podemos ver un largo pasillo alumbrado por velas y con varias puertas, atravesándolo por completo podemos ver unas escaleras las cuales bajan a un segundo piso. En este segundo piso podemos ver a muchas estanterías llenos de libros, aparatos científicos y médicos, y también a varias personas de distintas edades metidas en capsulas con un extraño liquido verde.

Atravesando ese escalofriante lugar podemos encontrar otras escaleras que bajan a un tercer piso pero este era mucho más pequeño, el lugar tenía el tamaño de una habitación y era ocupada solo por una persona. En una capsula como las del segundo piso podemos ver a un niño de unos 6 años, de cabello rubio pero que poco a poco se estaba tiñendo de negro, el pequeño llevaba un respiradero en la boca y tenía varios cables conectados a su cuerpo los cuales iban a parar a un maquinas las cuales median sus signos vitales además de un cable más grueso el cual estaba conectado a la base de su columna vertebral. En una esquina de la habitación podemos ver una mesa repleta de libros, carpetas y notas con cientos de anotaciones sobre el joven, en una de ellas estaba el nombre del proyecto en el cual estaba implicado el muchacho y el nombre de este.

Nombre: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Proyecto Ninja Perfecto.

* * *

 **-Y esto ha sido todo por el momento, sabemos que el prologo ha sido algo corto pero los próximos caps serán más largos.-**

 **-Esperamos que les haya gustado, y espero que sea así porque trabajar juntos con la diferencia de horario no es fácil.-**

 **-Es un verdadero dolor de culo, si, bueno como yo siempre suelo decir, si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacer algún tipo de recomendación, vuestros reviews siempre son bienvenidos.-**

 **-Nos vemos amigos, y cuídense de las Yanderes y Fujoshis ¡ESTÁN POR TODAS PARTES!... Sayonara.-**

 **-Lo dicho, cuidaos, no os olvidéis pasaros por mis otros Fics y por el de Liu y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-**


	2. Chapter 1

**-Huuuuuuuuuuuuooola gente, no, no han tomado setas alucinógenas, somos Akuma no Ryu y Homicidal Liu trayéndoles al fin este primer cap de nuestro fic en conjunto.-Akuma, feliz de estar al fin de regreso.**

 **-Ya lo dijo Akuma ¡ESTAMOS DE REGRESO! Fue algo difícil ya que mientras uno se asaba por el calor, el otro se convertía en una paleta de hielo.-Dice un sonriente Liu.**

 **-Y encima yo he estado sin ordena durante casi una semana por un p*** virus pero afortunadamente siempre tengo copia de seguridad por lo que no he perdido nada, pero bueno ya os hemos echo esperar demasiado por lo que os dejamos con las contestaciones a los reviews y el nuevo cap.-**

 **-Sip, ¡Empecemos con los reviews!-**

 **chivotenkai:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el prologo y no vas mal desencaminado.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias compañero y tranquilo su pelo no será completamente negro, se mantendrá bicolor.

 **J. A. Uzumaki:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el prologo, sentimos el haber tardado tanto pero trabajar estando cada uno (más o menos) en la otra punta del globo es difícil pero al menos esta cap fue el triple de largo que el prologo, algo es algo.

 **Loquin** **:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **Wolfexgigax:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el prologo y aqui ya tienes el nuevo cap.

 **11:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **Mangekyo rinnegan BB7:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el prologo y siento si te decepciona pero será harem, sabemos que es algo que se usa mucho pero a ambos nos gusta mucho este genero así que al menos trataremos de sorprenderos con innovaciones.

 **cemorales83:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **Jiv:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el prologo y siento si tardo en actualizar pero teniendo tants fics y con nuevas ideas llegando constantemente a mi cerebro es lo que tiene.

 **justin:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **termineitors:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **Joshep1:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **Itachi Susanoo:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el prologo y aquí tienes al fin el nuevo cap.

 **gerymaru:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el prologo pero si fuera tu me lo volvería a leer un poco más despacio XD.

 **Acqua OfThe Back:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **THE X RAKE:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado el prologo y aquí esta ya el nuevo cap, disculpa la tardanza.

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

 **-** ¿? hablando-Buenos días

-¿? pensando-(Buenos días)

 _Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes, técnicas y armas de otras series que utilice en este fic_

* * *

Capitulo 1

Los pasos resonaban en aquella estancia mientras ese hombre atravesaba con paso tranquilo aquel cuarto lleno de aparatos científicos y de personas flotando en tubos de ensayo. El hombre tenía un largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta media espalda y sus ojo, de un estilo viperino, eran de color amarillo y en su cara se mostraba una enfermiza sonrisa. Con su tranquilo pasó llegó hasta aquellas escaleras y con gran tranquilidad empezó a bajarlas para llegar a aquella sala donde desde hace ya varios años cierto joven permanecía en estado de letargo.

Al llegar a la sala, delante del hombre pelinegro podía verse un tubo de ensayo en el cual un joven de unos 9 o tal vez 10 años flotaba en un liquido de color verdoso. El cabello del chico estaba de punta y en su mayor parte era negro pero tenía algunos brillantes mechones de un color rubio dorado. Encima de su boca y nariz se encontraba una mascarilla que permitía al chico respirar, había cables que se encontraban adheridos a su cuerpo y se conectaban a varias maquinas que monitorizaban los signos vitales del chico, también había un gran cable el cual estaba conectado a la base de la espina dorsal del chico. Otra característica bastante destacable del joven era que sus mejillas tenían 3 marcas cada una como si de un zorro se tratase.

El pelinegro sonrió al verlo antes de empezar a revisar varias de las hojas y carpetas que había en una de las mesas de la habitación. En aquellas hojas se explicaban todos y cada uno de los experimentos a los cuales había sometido al joven y lo que hacía que su sonrisa se ensanchase y sus ojos brillasen con una extraña ilusión infantil era que en cada una de aquellas hojas la palabras "EXITO" siempre estaba presente. Los experimentos eran de todo tipo, aumento de la resistencia física, aumento de las capacidades mentales y por supuesto lo que más entusiasmaba a Orochimaru, asimilación de la sangre de distintos clanes de todas las naciones elementes, el ex-sannin apenas podía esperar a que pasaran unos pocos años y su nuevo cuerpo estuviese listo, un cuerpo capaz de dominar todas las técnicas del mundo y que además era impulsado por la casi infinita energía del Kyubi, pero lo que el invocador de las serpientes no sabía era que esos planes nunca se harían realidad.

En un lugar el cual parecía un enorme prado verde con algunos árboles, colinas rocas y un gran estanque podemos ver a un joven de aproximadamente 10 años empuñando una katana. El muchacho iba descalzo y vestía unos pantalones negros junto a una camisa blanca, su erizado cabello era negro con algunos mechones de un color rubio dorado y sus ojos eran de un curioso color dorado. La vaina de la katana que empuñaba colgaba de su cintura gracias a un cinturón blanco, la vaina era de color azul oscuro con algunos detalles en color dorado y una cinta también de color azul atada, la tsuka de a katana era de color azul con una pieza de oro como decoración y por último la guardia que era de oro tenia forma circular.

Delante del chico se encontraba una joven de unos 19, quizás 20 años, bastante alta, de esbelta figura con pechos copa C, grandes, casi una copa D y con anchas caderas. La chica tenía un rostro serio de facciones delicadas y su cabello, negro como la noche, caía largo hasta su bien formado trasero, sus ojos eran de un bonito color azul celeste. La pelinegra vestía un kimono azul añil con un dibujo de un dragón en un tono de azul más claro con detalles en color dorado, como calzado usaba una sandalias de sacerdotisa. En sus manos la joven empuñaba una katana exactamente igual a que el rubio tenía en sus manos. Los dos miraron a los ojos unos instantes antes de salir disparados el uno contra el otro haciendo la que las katanas chocasen entre ellas produciendo algunas chispas e incluso lo que parecían algunas pequeños rayos.

Las chispas y los pequeños rayos salían despedidos en todas direcciones mientras las espadas chocaban unas vez tras otra al son de sus dueños los cuales se movían de forma similar. Un corte descendente del pelinegro fue detenido por la hoja de la chica, una estocada de la pelinegra fue repelida por el ojiamarillo, los cortes de ambos contendientes iban y venían sin parar haciendo que chispas y pequeños rayos saliesen despedidos en todas direcciones cada vez que las dos katanas golpeaban la una contra la otra. El chico tomo distancia, se le notaba algo cansado ya que respiraba agitado y el sudor caía por su frente, un par de pequeños cortes podían ser vistos en sus mangas al igual que un par de rasguños en la zona de tórax y eso le hacía gruñir algo molesto, tomó algo de aire para recuperarse y volvió a lanzarse al ataque contra la chica que a diferencia suya no parecía cansada en absoluto además que estaba completamente intacta.

-¡Vamos Naru_chan tu puedes!-Animaba desde una pequeña colina una chica, de unos 19 años, con el cabello castaño oscuro, largo, con dos mechones de cabellos atados por un cordel blanco a los lados de su rostro y unos bonitos ojos azules. La pelicastaña usaba un kimono blanco con los bordes negros y con un estampado de nagatamas en el cuello, en sus pies usaba unas sandalias negras y a su espalda portaba una nodachi de hoja rectangular. No era muy alta pero tampoco era baja, sus pechos eran copa CC y tenía una bonita figura de reloj de arena.

-Deja de dar tantos gritos, me das dolor de cabeza.-Dijo otra chica al lado de la primera, esta era un poco más mayor, de unos 21, 22 años, tenía el cabello negro, largo hasta media espalda y al igual que la castaña dos de sus mechones caían a los lados de su rostro atados con un cordel, este de color rojo, sus ojos eran negros, tenía una cejas algo curiosas y su piel era bastante pálida. La pelinegra vestía con un kimono igual al de la ojiazul, usaba también unas sandalias negras y en su cintura se encontraba una katana. La ojinegra era un poco más alta que la otra muchacha aunque no por mucho, sus pechos eran copa D, con anchas caderas y cintura estrecha.

-Maa, maa, no seas tan gruñona Indra_chan.-Dijo al tercera mujer que se encontraba en esa pequeña colina junto a la otras dos fumando de una pipa. Esta tercera mujer se veía algo más mayor que las anteriores, sus ojos eran de color rojo con la pupila rasgada, tenía el cabello de color naranja, atado en una cola de caballo baja y con dos largos mechones de pelo que caían a los lados de su rostro hasta su pecho, sobre su cabeza podía verse dos orejas de zorro. La mujer era alta, tenía unos grandes pechos copa DD, cintura estrecha y anchas caderas, a su espalda podían verse 9 colas de pelaje naranja. La pelinaranja vestía con un kimono gris que mostraba un gran escote y un haori rojo, en sus pies llevaba unas sandalias de sacerdotisa.

-Hoy se ve realmente motivado, casi está siendo capaz de seguir completamente los movimientos de Rantonmaru.-Dijo un anciano que se encontraba junto a las 3 mujeres el cual estaba bebiendo algo de sake mientras veía como el pelinegro se movía con rapidez siguiendo los movimientos de la pelinegra. El anciano vestía un kimono como el de las dos chicas solo que mostraba su pecho donde se encontraba un collar con 6 nagatamas, el hombre de avanzada edad tenía el cabello largo, lacio y de color blanco, sus ojos eran de un color perlado y de su frente salían lo que parecían ser dos cuernos.

-Bueno creo que es bastante normal, después de todo dentro de muy poco llegará el momento de su despertar y de que inicie su viaje.-Dijo otro anciano que se encontraba también bebiendo sake. El hombre vestía igual que el anterior solo que él no mostraba su pecho, su cabello era corto y erizado, tenía una larga barba y en su frente había una marca de un circulo con varios círculos más pequeños, sus ojos de color violeta suave eran anillados.

De vuelta al combate, el chico respiraba algo agitado, su cabello se pegaba a su frente por el sudor, tenía varios cortes de pequeño tamaño en los brazos y en las piernas mientras que por el contrario la mujer delante suya ni siquiera estaba sudando. El pelinegro apretó los dientes y se lanzó con velocidad hacia el frente, lanzó un corte ascendente que la mujer desvió con su espada, los cortes iban y venían provocando chispas y pequeños rayos. Un movimiento ágil de las manos de la mujer pilló desprevenido al ojiamarillo, su espada salió volando por los aires antes de que la pelinegra pusieran la punta de su katana cerca de su cuello haciendo que el chico suspirase decepcionado consigo mismo.

-Me rindo Ran_chan, tu ganas.-Dijo el pelinegro haciendo que la chica sonriese un poco y retirase la espada del cuello del chico que se dejó caer al suelo.-Otra derrota más para la cuenta.-

-No te pongas así, has mejorado mucho en estos últimos meses, a este paso dentro de poco podrás luchar a mi mismo nivel.-Dijo la pelinegra con una serena sonrisa haciendo que el chico sonriese el poco.

-Gracias por los ánimos Ran_chan.-Dijo el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa que hizo sonrojar un poco a la chica.-Creo que me echaré una siesta hasta que...-

-Nada de vaguear, ahora te toca entrenar conmigo.-Dijo la mujer de curiosas cejas que se llevó a arrastras al chico que solo refunfuñaba que quería descansar un rato.

-Nee_san, Naru_chan esperadme.-Dijo la pelicastaña corriendo detrás de los mencionados.

-He, parecen un par de chiquillos.-Dijo la pelinaranja mientras se levantaba de su sitio.

-Vas con ellos Sara_chan? -Pregunto el hombre mayor con el símbolo en la frente

-Alguien tendrá que vigilarlos Otou_san-Dijo la mujer mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el trió de jóvenes mientras daba una calada a su pipa y el hombre mayor sonreír.

El anciano, de nombre Hagoromo, observaba como el pelinegro joven de nombre Naruto entrenaba con su hija mayor Indra y como su hija menor Ashura lo animaba, todo mientras Sara o como muchos mejor la conocían, Kyuubi, los observaba mientras fumaba de su pipa. El anciano no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al recordar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años desde que por orden de Shinigami tanto el cómo su hermano habían sido enviados a la mente del chico el cual era la encarnación de sus dos hijas, algo que sinceramente le pareció completamente increíble ya que nunca espero que algo así pudiese ocurrir. Aun recordaba ese primer momento cuando junto a su hermano Hamura apareció en la mente de Naruto cuando este tenía solo 6 años y estaba jugando con Ashura, las dos chicas se lanzaron a sus brazos llorando, Indra le pidió perdón por como actuó en el pasado, como buen padre él la perdonó pues sabía que como humanos todos pueden cometer errores.

Después del emotivo encuentro entre padre e hijas las dos chicas conocieron a su tío Hamura, todo mientras el Uzumaki no se enteraba de nada y miraba todo con cara de tonto lo que le hacía mucha gracia a Sara. A continuación Hagoromo y Hamura se presentaron dejando a Naruto muy impresionado y por supuesto preguntó que qué es lo que hacían en su paisaje mental y entonces fue que esa persona apareció de pronto. Se trataba, al menos en apariencia, de una chica de unos 14 años la cual vestía con ropa gótica bastante reveladora, tenía el cabello de un color rosa bastante chillón y unos hermosos ojos de color azul verdoso, a su espalda podía ser vista una gran guadaña casi tan grande como ella.

La chica se presentó a sí misma como Shinigami dejando completamente sin palabras al chico de cabello a dos colores que nunca se había imaginado al Dios de la muerte como una chica y mucho menos como una como la que tenia ahora delante suya. Pero ahí no quedó la cosa, la pelirrosa al ver al Uzumaki hizo una reverencia y se disculpó varias veces dejando aun más perplejo a Naruto que no entendía porque la Diosa de la muerte se estaba disculpando con él. La divina mujer explico que ella había sido la responsable de causarle su coma actual cuando selló a Sara en su interior, Shinigami explico que hizo esto para que Naruto pudiese entrenar de forma eficiente con las dos Ototsuki y con la Kitsune para así estar preparado para entrenar a junto a Hagoromo y Hamura.

Esto sin duda sorprendió mucho al chico pero no fue el único pues Ashura, Indra y Sara tampoco sabían nada de esto y por supuesto preguntaron porque se había tomado tantas molestia. Shinigami explico que era porque Naruto había nacido con un gran peso sobre sus hombros, el sería quien rompería la cadena del odio que llevaba pudriendo el mundo desde hace siglos, pero eso no era todo. La razón más importante por la que se había introducido al Uzumaki en ese coma era para convertirlo en el guerrero más fuerte de todos los tiempo por una razón realmente importante, vencer a un misterioso enemigo de poder, paradero y identidad desconocida, sobra decir que esto último descolocó bastante al chico y preguntó que como era posible que supiesen de ese supuesto enemigo si ni siquiera sabían quien era o cuanto poder tenia, a esa pregunta fueron los dos hermanos Ototsuki quienes respondieron.

La explicación de los dos hombres comenzó con el relato de cómo nació el chakra, de cómo su madre comió el fruto del árbol de los dioses, todo eso ya lo conocía el muchacho pues Indra y Ashura ya se lo habían contado pero ahora nueva información le fue revelada. Por lo visto Kaguya no era completamente humana, era la hija de una mujer humana y uno de los dioses primigenios llamado Gwyn, la mujer sería la encargada de detener las guerras que en aquel entonces sucedían sin fin y traer la paz al mundo comiendo del árbol sagrado. La mujer cumplió con su deber, finalizó todas las guerras trayendo la paz al mundo, después de aquello tuvo a sus dos hijos, todo era paz y felicidad, hasta que de pronto ocurrió. La mujer enloqueció e invocando un poderoso demonio llamado Juubi trató de destruir la humanidad, los siguientes hechos sucedieron tal y como Naruto ya sabía, los dos hermanos enfrentaron a la mujer y al poderoso demonio, con el cuerpo del demonio crearon la actual luna en la cual sellaron a su madre mientras que el poder del demonio fue dividido dando origen a los actuales 9 bijus mientras que el alma de este fue devorada por el rey del infierno.

Toda esta ultima parte era tal y como el chico de cabello bicolor conocía y por supuesto hizo la pregunta más común de todas, ¿por qué enloqueció Kaguya? La respuesta fue sencilla, ella no enloqueció sino que fue controlada por alguien, la mujer siempre fue alguien amorosa y cariñosa por lo que seria imposible que de pronto cambiará tan drásticamente y mucho menos que fuese capaz de invocar al Juubi en el mundo, era poderosa si, pero era imposible que su poder fuese suficiente para controlar a un ser como Juubi. Después de toda la explicación el silencio reinó en la aquel lugar dentro de la mente de Naruto, nadie era capaz de decir una palabras pero fue la Diosa de la muerte quien decidió romper ese silenció pues no había tiempo que perder.

-Es por esto que los demás Dioses actuales decidimos provocarte el coma, para entrenar y para que seas capaz de enfrentar a este enemigo desconocido, nosotros no podemos interferir directamente en los asuntos de los humanos pero si podemos enviar a alguien para que actué por nosotros, sabemos que es injusto para ti sobre todo por lo que te ha ocurrido, nunca entró en nuestros planes este secuestro es por eso que no merecemos tu perdón pero aun así te pedimos que nos ayudes, por favor Nauto_san préstanos tu ayuda.-Dijo la divina mujer haciendo algo que dejó a todos sin palabras, se arrodillo a los pies de Naruto a quien se le ocultó parte del rostro por su cabello, agarró a Shinigami del brazo y la hizo levantarse de golpe.

-¡Idiota!-Dijo el chico dando un capón en la cabeza a la pelirrosa haciendo que todos quedasen con la quijada en el suelo.

-¡Itai! ¿A que ha venido?-Preguntó preguntó la mujer antes de recibir otro capón.-¡Itai!

-Primero, deja de humillarte de una vez, eres una Diosa, compórtate como tal.-Dijo el chico soreprendiendo bastante a los presentes.-Segundo, si nos están viendo los otros dioses tened por seguro que voy golpearos también por hacer lo que os ha venido en gana conmigo y tercero y ultimo, si tanto necesitáis mi ayuda os la daré.

-Lo...¿lo dices en serio?-Preguntó Shinigami antes de sonrojarse un poco al igual que las demás chicas presentes al ver sonreír al Namikaze.

-Pues claro que si, sino el haber acabado en este estúpido tubo de ensayo no habrá servido para nada, y por cierto, es cierto que tu y los otros dioses me habéis jodido un poco pero actualmente soy feliz, siempre he tenido a Indra_neechan, Ashura_nee y a Aneue conmigo, nunca he estado solo y técnicamente nunca me ha faltado de nada. Así pues, ¿empezamos a entrar o qué? ¡Ah! Y por cierto, ni penséis que cuando termine todo este fregado en el que me habéis metido no os voy a pedir algo a cambio, trabajar gratis es de idiotas.-Dijo el muchacho mientras caminaba haciendo estiramientos con una sonrisa que se extendió a los presentes, sin duda ese chico era único.

El hombre salió de sus recuerdos cuando a lo lejos pudo ver al pobre Naruto saltar y correr por su vida mientras Indra lo perseguía sin dejar de lanzar bolas de fuego o dragones ígneos, de pronto el chico se detuvo tras dar una voltereta, hizo varios sellos de manos y un enorme lobo hecho de agua se lanzó contra los ataques ígneos de la pelinegra que tuvo que saltar para no verse atrapada en los colmillos del animal de agua. Hagoromo y Hamura sonrieron ante esto y se miraron antes de asentir, Naruto ya estaba preparado y esto lo demostraba, en unos pocos días el chico despertaría del coma e iniciaría su largo y arduo viaje teniendo como su primer contendiente en el mundo real al ex-sannin de las serpientes quien en su laboratorio seguía fantaseando con su amado cuerpo perfecto.

* * *

 **-Pues esto ha sido todo por el momento, sabemos que ha sido mucha charla y explicaciones pero es que era necesario para la historia, en el próximo cap ya habrá algo más de acción cierto Liu.-**

 **-Jojojojo ni que lo digas amigo, veremos a pedofimaru recibir una paliza y unas cuantas sorpresas extra jeje.-**

 **-Como siempre en mi perfil de Facebook podréis encontrar una imagen de como se ve Sara, Shinigami y la Zampakuto de Naruto, desgraciadamente no pudimos encontrar imágenes de los fems Indra y Ashura y tampoco para Rantonmaru en su forma humana.-**

 **-Triste pero cierto, así que la apariencia de ellas solo será en palabras... sorry.-**

 **-Pues bueno con todo esto dicho solo nos queda recordaros que si os ha gustado el cap, si tenéis alguna duda o queréis aportar alguna idea al fic los reviews son bien venidos. Se despiden un día estos dos escritorcillos, recordad pasaros por nuestros otros fics, sobretodo ahora que Liu al fin va a poder continuar con los suyos, cuidaros y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-**

 **-Como ya dijo mi colega, no olviden pasar por nuestros fics y dejar un review o critica constructiva que las destructivas matan jejeje. Cuídense y sayonara.** -


	3. Chapter 2

**Akuma: Y al fin estamos de regreso, desde luego no os hacéis una idea de lo difícil que es tratar de dos personas que viven en casi extremos opuestos del planea puedan coordinarse.**

 **Liu: Eso es un echo irrefutable. Y a los lectores de mis historias, ya les confirmo que no estoy muerto... y si me matan entonces las historias sí se acaban.- Respondió el segundo autor escondido en lo que parecí ser un bunker improvisado.**

 **Akuma: -Dejando de lado la temporal desaparición de Liu, hoy al fin os traemos el nuevo cap de este en fic en conjunto, en el cap de hoy podremos ver al buen naruto en su prime combate.-**

 **Liu: Para aquellos que querían, ver una paliza al pedófilo paliducho, copia de Michel Jackson, hoy por fin sabran la respuesta**

 **Akuma: **Así que para no alargaros más la espera, aquí tenéis el nuevo cap, aunque por supuesto primero los reviews**.**

 **alexzero:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si, la palizada sin duda no podrá olvidar semejante paliza.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra que te haya gustado el cap, Aneue es una forma de decir hermana, es el femenino de Aniki, más adelante se sabrá más cosas sobre las diosas y tenemos pensado poner algunos flash backs sobre como obtuvo a Rantonmaru más adelante cuando empiece a luchar usándola y Naruto endrá la mayoría de doujutsus pero no creo que le demos el tenseigan por la poca información que hay de este ademas que tampoco cuenta con tantas habilidades con el rinnegan o el sharingan.

 **Victor018:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y aun estamos decidiendo que contratos tendrá por lo que no puedo adelantarte nada, y trataré de actualizar lo pronto posible mis demás fics.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Acqua OfThe Back** : Gracias por el review y esperemos que este te guste todavía más que el primero.

 **xirons:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **aten92:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y ten por seguro que se va a armar una buena.

 **chivotenkai:** Gracias por el review y nos alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y créeme que silencioso, lo que se dice silencio el escape no va a ser.

 **Leonardo872** : Gracias por el review y si será un harem.

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

Deidad hablando-Buenos días

Deidad pensando-(Buenos días)

Espíritu hablando _.-Será un placer_

Espíritu pensando _.-(Será un placer)_

 _Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes, técnicas y armas de otras series que utilice en este fic_

* * *

Capitulo 2

El sol poco a poco se iba alzando en el cielo dando de esta manera inicio a un nuevo día. La gente por todo el mundo iniciaba sus labores diarias mientras en cierta guarida subterránea cerca de Mizu no Kuni el ex-sannin de las serpientes avanzaba hasta la sala donde su ansiado futuro cuerpo reposaba. A decir verdad, sino fuese por el chico de cabello a dos tonos Orochimaru estaría actualmente de muy alta humor, en los últimos meses muchos de sus sujetos de prueba habían fallecido, de echo sino fuese por Naruto ya habría abandonado ese lugar.

-Buenos días Orochimaru_sama.-Saludó de forma servil unos de los lacayos del pálido hombre que se encargara de supervisar al Uzumaki cuando el pelinegro entró en la habitación.

-¿Cómo ha ido la asimilación de las últimas muestras de ADN que traje?-Preguntó Orochimaru mientras revisaba unos documentos.

-La asimilación de la sangre del clan Terumi, Yuki y Shimada ha sido un completo éxito a igual que la asimilación de la sangre del Sandaime Kazekage y del Sandaime Tsuchikage.-Informó el hombre haciendo que una larga y siniestra sonrisa aflorase en el rostro del ex-sannin de las serpientes.

-Eso es fantástico kukuku, solo unos pocos años más y tendré el cuerpo más poderoso de todos los tiempos kukuku.-Reía Orochimaru pues es su mente todo era maravilloso, pero para su desgracia todos sus planes sería destruidos ese mismo día.

Mientras el cuerpo de Naruto flotaba en aquel líquido verdoso, en su subconsciente cierta diosa de la muerte hacia acto de aparición. Al final había llegado el día, el día en iba a despertar y comenzaría su viaje, y el Namikaze no podía evitar tener sentimientos contradictorios sobre eso. Por un lado estaba realmente emocionado por todas las cosas que le esperaban allá fuera, pero por otro estaba triste pues no volvería a ver a Hagoromo y a Hamura en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Cuidaos mucho mis niñas, se que guiareis a Naruto por el camino correcto.-Decía Hagoromo mientras abrazaba a sus hijas.

-Recuerda siempre ser precavido y no confiarte, la necedad es lo que más fácil puede matarte.-Aconsejó Hamura al chico de cabello bicolor mientras se despedía de este.

-Lo se Hamura_ojisama, lo se.-Respondió el chico antes de abrazar al anciano e ir con el sabio de los 6 caminos.

-…Parece que fue ayer cuando nos vimos por primera vez.-Comentó el anciano sabio con una sonrisa que Naruto imitó.-Te has vuelto muy fuerte, has adquirido habilidades con las que muchos solo son capaces de soñar. Te hemos preparado lo mejor que hemos sabido, y estoy seguro de que tu nombre quedará grabado a fuego en la historia de este mundo. Recuerda siempre que aunque no nos veas, Hamura y yo siempre estaremos a tu lado Naruto_kun, ahora sal ahí afuera y muestrale al mundo entero de que pasta estas echo.-

-Haré que estáis orgullosos de mi, os lo juro.-Respondió el chico mientras dejaba escapar un par de traicioneras lágrimas.

Tras terminar con las despedidas, Naruto, Indra, Ashura, Ran y Sara tomaron algo de distancia, Shinigami convocó unas enormes puertas de hueso decoradas con un par de esqueletos que tomaban los pomos con sus huesudas manos. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando escapar un hélido viento, los dos ancianos avanzaron hasta casi entrar, echaron un último vistazo atrás, a su familia, ambos sonrieron seguros de que Naruto estaría a altura de las expectativas. Con la misma lentitud con la que aquella puerta se abrió, se cerró antes de desaparecer en un espectral fuego morado.

-Bien, ¿todo listo Naruto_kun?-Preguntó la diosa mirando seriamente al Uzumaki.

-Completamente, voy a barrer el suelo con ese bastardo.-Contestó mientras chocaba sus puños.

- **Dale una paliza a este estúpido con cara de serpiente**.-Le dijo la kitsune con una sonrisa.

-Ve con todo Naru_chan. -Ánimo Ashura con una gran sonrisa.

-Más te vale no perder.-Dijo la sería Indra dando ánimos al chico a su modo.

- _Si me necesita no dude en llamarme al combate Naruto_sama_.-Dijo la espada espiritual.

-Naruto_kun antes de que despiertes hay algo importante que debo decirte.-Dijo la Shinigami con tono serio.-Cuando despiertes no podrás moverte igual a como te mueves actualmente aquí puesto que no es lo mismo moverse con un cuerpo que es una imagen proyectada en tu subconsciente que moverse con un cuerpo físico por lo que trata de ganar todo el tiempo posible para acostumbrarte al peso y altura de tu cuerpo.-

-Entendido.-Respondió dio el chico que ya empezaba a idear un par de estrategias.

-Hay algo más que tengo que decirte, por favor, si puedes acaba con esa escoria de Orochimaru, ese maldito lleva en mi lista negra desde hace bastante tiempo. Un ser como él que no tiene ningún respeto por la vida y la muerte es mejor que desaparezca de este mundo de una vez.-Le dijo la pelirrosa con bastante molestia en la voz, la existencia de alguien como Orochimaru le molestaba en gran medida.

-No se preocupe Shinigami_sama, ese bastardo no verá el sol de mañana.-Contestó el chico con una sonrisa peligrosa que hizo sonrojar un poco a la diosa.

-B-bueno, ya esta-á listo todo por lo que vamos a ello.-La diosa de la muerte empezó a manifestar una poderosa aura de color morado oscuro que poco a poco empezaba a rodear al Namikaze.

Fuera de la mente del Uzumaki, el exsannin de las serpientes revisaba unos cuantos papeles con tranquilidad mientras su subordinado motorizaba los signos vitales de Naruto como cada día. De repente el monitor donde se mostraba su ritmo cardíaco empezó a marcar un aumento en las pulsaciones, un par de segundos más tarde el monitor que se encargara de mostrar la actividad cerebral empezó a reaccionar. De inmediato Orochimaru se levanto de su silla cuando empezó a escuchar el ruido de los aparatos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio como las manos y los pies del chico empezaban a moverse ligeramente.

-No puede ser.-Murmuró el palido hombre justo antes de que los amarillentos ojos del chico se abrieran lentamente.

!CRASH!

El tubo de ensayo en que se encontraba Naruto estalló de pronto con fuerza, el pelinegro estuvo ágil y con un pequeño salto evitó varios cristales que se dirigían a su cuello y ojos, pero por desgracia su subordinado no fue tan rápido. El hombre se encontraba derribado en el suelo con un enorme trozo de cristal atravesándole el pecho de lado a lado dejando que su sangre se derramara en el suelo y manchara la pared. El hombre de los ojos viperinos ignoró por completo el cuerpo de su subordinado para centrarse en el Uzumaki que con algo de dificultad se lograba levantar del suelo con algunos problemas de equilibrio.

-(¿Como demonios ha pasado esto? Se suponía que él chico no debía poder despertar nunca...pero esto quizás pueda ser aun mejor, no solo tendré el cuerpo más poderoso del mundo, sino que hasta que pueda pasar mi alma a su cuerpo tendré una poderosa marioneta completamente a mis ordenes, ¡kukukuku! Parece Danzou que nuestro contrato se termina aquí).-Pensaba el pálido hombre con una enorme sonrisa por todo el abanico de posibilidades que se le mostraban con ahora el chico de cabello bicolor despierto.

-Naru_chan, ¿como te encuentras.-Dijo la voz de Ashura dentro de la cabeza del chico.

-(Algo mareado, siento calambres por todo el cuerpo...y ademas es tal como dijo Shinigami_sama, mi cuerpo físico no se siente como en mi mente, debo acostumbrarme rápido pero tampoco creo que tenga mucho tiempo).-Contestó el ojiamarillo al ver como el pelinegro se aproxima a el con una amplia sonrisa.

-Me alegra verte despierto...hijo mio.-Dijo el pálido hombre con una sonrisa mientras le extendía una mano a Naruto que sentía como su ira iba en aumento tras esas palabras.

-Mi p-padre.-Tartamudeó el chico con algunas dificultades por usar por primera vez sus cuerdas vocales, Orochimaru sonrió al ver como el muchacho de cabellos bicolor se acercaba a él.-Bastardo...yo no soy tu hijo, ¡MI PADRE ES MINATO NAMIKAZE!-

Para sorpresa de Orochimaru y moviéndose a una velocidad completamente inesperada, el chico apareció en un instante delante suya plantandole un puñetazo en toda la cara al pelinegro que lo hizo salir volando contra una de las estanterías del otro extremo de la habitación.

-Eso no ha sido muy inteligente, tenias que ganar tiempo y esto más bien va a acortar el poco que tenias.-Dijo Indra con su clásico tono serio mientras el Uzumaki jadeaba un poco.

-Si ese bastardo de repente llega y dice que es vuestro padre, ¿vosotras que hubieseis echo?-Cuestionó el chico mientras se quitaba el molesto cable que tenia conectado a la base de su columna vertebral.

-Lo hubiese incinerado con mi Amaterasu.-Dijo Indra de inmediato.

-Lo hubiese echo trizas con mi Kuroi no Tsukihime (Princesa de la Luna Negra).-Dijo Ashura mientras su espada a su espalda parecía irradiar un aura oscura.

- **Lo habría despedazado con mis colas.** -Respondió Sara mientras algo apartada, Ran, se estremecía al imaginarse a las chicas haciendo eso.

-Asunto zanjado.-Dijo el chico mientras agarraba un trozo de tela del suelo y se la ataba alrededor de la cintura para no estar completamente desnudo.

El ruido llamó su atención al lugar a donde había mandando al pelinegro de un puñetazo, el ex-sannin se levantaba con la cara dolorida y con una mirada llena de sorpresa, curiosidad, duda y algo de ira.

-¿Como es que conoces ese nombre Naruto_kun?-Pregunto el pelinegro mientras se levantaba.

-Te vale con saber que durante todo este tiempo siempre he tenido con quien hablar.-Contestó el ojiamarillo colocándose en posición de combate.

-(El Kyubi, maldita sea no entraba en mis planes que ese maldito zorro pudiese cominarcarse con el mientras estaba en coma, pero aun así...ese puñetazo lo ha reforazado con chakra igual que hace Tsunade, ¿el zorro le habrá enseñado a hacerlo? Y si es así, ¿porque? ¿Tal vez quería impedir que me hiciese con el cuerpo del chico?).-Se preguntaba mentalmente el pelinegro mientras miraba al chico, agito su cabeza, eso ahora daba igual, debía ser precavido, no podía perder el mejor cuerpo de todos.-No se que es lo que te habrá contado ese zorro Naruto_kun pero no deberías de creerlo, después de todo es un zorro que solo busca tu cuerpo.-

-¿Realmente no ta cansas de decir estupideces? Aquí el único que busca hacerse con mi cuerpo eres tu pedazo de basura.-Dijo el Uzumaki mientras hacia algunos estiramientos sencillos.

-Eso es mentira yo...-

-Kyubi te ha estado viendo ir y venir de este sitio durante todos estos años.-Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron como platos antes aquellas palabras mientras el chico estiraba sus brazos y sentía que poco a poco iba logrando un mejor equilibrio de su cuerpo.-Como yo estaba inconsciente Kyubi podía ver y oír a través de mi fácilmente, eres un maldito enfermo y un loco por eso voy a acabar contigo.-

Naruto de nuevo se movió a una velocidad bastante increible, al parecer tener algo de youki de Sara corriendo por su cuerpo le estaba ayudando bastante a conseguir acostumbrarse más rápido a su cuerpo físico, pero aun así la persona delante suya seguía siendo uno de los 3 grandes sannin. El Uzumaki trató de encajar una patada alta en la cara del pelinegro pero este lo esquivó con una elasticidad digna de una serpiente, su columna pareció asemejar el movimiento del mencionado reptil y le dio un patada en las costillas al chico que apenas logró bloquear ligeramente con su brazo derecho.

-(Maldita sea, no se como ese maldito zorro se ha podido enterar de todo, pero eso ahora da igual, no puedo ir en serio o si no podría dañar el cuerpo...eso es, el sello maldito, con que consiga colocarle mi sello la mitad del trabajo estará echo).-Ideó el ex-sannin mientras una extensa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Naruto sentía su brazo dolorido tras recibir aquella patada, sus instintos de pronto la alertaron de el pelirrojo y con un salto rápido pudo esquivar el intento de mordisco por parte del palido hombre. Los ojos del Uzumaki estaban abiertos a más no poder mientras observaba como el cuello del pelinegro se había alargado al menos unos 2 metros y sus colmillos se había vuelto más vistosos.

-Vamos Naruto_kun, estate quieto para que pueda darte mi regalo.-Dijo Orochimaru mientras su cuello y cabeza se movían como los de una serpiente.

-No necesito nada de ti, puedes meterte tu regalo por donde te quepa.-Respondió el ojiamarillo poniéndose en guardia.

-Que chico tan mal educado, ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hablar así?-Dijo con molestia Orochimaru mientras en la mente del chico Ashura, Indra y Ran miraba a Sara silbar inocentemente mirando para otro lado.

De nuevo el pelinegro se lanzó al ataque tratando de morder al chico en cuello, pero por supuesto Naruto no iba a dejar que eso pasará. A cm de que el pelinegro clavase sus colmillos en el cuello de Naruto este se sustituyó con una mesa que acabo echa pedazos. El Uzumaki empezó a correr hacia las escaleras, esa sala se estaba quedando pequeña para luchar bien, ademas que poco a poco estaba sintiendo como su chakra empezaba a correr por su red con mayor fluidez. Subió las escaleras a toda velocidad mientras a su espalda el pálido hombre seguía tratando de clavarle sus afilados colmillos en el cuello, no sabía porque estaba tan empeñado en ello pero tenía claro que no quería averiguarlo.

La planta de arriba de su cuarto estaba completamente desierta, se notaba que hacía bastante tiempo que aquella parte de la instalación estaba abandonada. Había varios tubos de ensayo rotos, otros simplemente te vacíos y que ya acumulaban algo de polvo, las estanterías estaban prácticamente vacías, cualquier cosa de utilidad que hubiese habido en aquella sala hacia tiempo que se lo habían llevado a algún a otra parte.

El ex-sannin asomo su cabeza por el hueco de las escaleras y de nuevo se lanzó contra el Namikaze que rodó por el suelo y usando su mano derecha como apoyo le dio un a patada en la cara al pelinegro. En condiciones normales esa patada fácilmente lo habría mandado a volar, pero con Orochimaru eso no ocurrió, su cuello se enredo de pronto alrededor de la pierna y torso del chico como si de una boa constrictor se tratará.

-¡Eres mio Naruto_kun kukuku!-Río antes de clavarle sus colmillos en cuello del Uzumaki.

¡BOOOOM!

Orochimaru salió botando por los aires contra una pared cuando de pronto el chico de cabello bicolor explotó como si de un petardo se tratará. La cara de Orochimaru estaba en parte quemada pero aún así pudo ver al chico a un par de metros de distancia sonriendo le de forma burlona.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que no es buena idea morder un clon explosivo?-Preguntó burlón el ojiamarillo.

-Eres un chico bastante molesto Naruto_kun.-Dijo el exsannin con un tono serio que le causaría escalofríos a casi todo el mundo, paso su mano por encima su rostro retirando la piel quemada como si se tratase de una asquerosa máscara.-Creo que voy a tener que ponerme en serio contigo.-

-Deberías haberte planteado el ponerte serio un poco antes, por que ahora ya no vas poder hacer nada contra mi.-Respondió Naruto haciendo que el pálido hombre alzase una ceja con duda.

Orochimaru solo pudo ver como la sonrisa del muchacho se alargaba antes de que desapareciese de su vista, de pronto sintió un tremendo golpe en su estómago, uno digno de la mismísima Tsunade cuando eran gennins. Sintió como sus pies se despegaban del suelo antes de salir disparado contra el techo de la habitación y nada más caer fue recibido por un patada de talón del Namikaze directa a su cara que apenas pudo cubrirse con los brazos. Al recomponerse y poderse de pie pudo ver como una fina capa de chakra rodeaba al sonriente muchacho que se tronaba los dedos con una sonrisa peligrosa.

-Se acabó el calentamiento cara serpiente, es hora de pelear en serio.-Dijo Naruto mientras la fina capa de chakra se volvía algo más densa y visible.-Katon: Yajū no Yōna Kiba (Elemento Fuego: Colmillos Bestiales).-

Los ojos del ex-sannin apenas pudieron seguir el movimiento de las manos del chico antes de que su pecho se hinchara solo para soltar una inmensa bola de fuego que asemejaba la cabeza y sobretodo los colmillos de un enorme león dispuesto a tragárselo entero. Orochimaru reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo y levanto un muro de roca, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando la roca fue fundida como mantequilla, logró sustituirse en el ultimo instante con una silla pero un curioso sonido llamó su atención. Todo pareció suceder a cámara lenta para el pelinegro, a su lado había aparecido el Uzumaki con una perfecta esfera de chakra que giraba con una fuerza, y Orochimaru sabía bien de que justsu se trataba.

-¡RASENGAN!-Exclamó el muchacho mientras estampaba en mitad del pecho del ex-sannin la técnica original de su padre.

El pelinegro empezó a girar con fuerza antes de, una vez más, salir disparado contra una de las paredes donde quedó grabada su silueta antes de caer al suelo rompiendo una mesa en el proceso. Naruto empezaba a caminar hacía el pálido hombre cuando de pronto dos enormes serpiente de al menos 4 metros de longitud trataron de atacarlo, a la primera la pateó lejos de el cuando trató de echarsele encima mientras que a la segunda le cortó la cabeza con un trozo de cristal que había en el suelo, si, nada corta tan bien como un objeto afilado potenciado con algo de chakra Futon.

-¡Naru_kun cuidado!-Fue el grito de Ashura en su cabeza pero no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, la primera serpiente de alguna forma se había transformado en Orochimaru y lo había apresado completamente.-

-Aggh.-Gruño el chico al sentir la fuerza del agarre del pelinegro, con esa fuerza incluso podría partir un tronco con facilidad.

-Esta vez no podrás escapar Naruto_kun kukuku, ademas se que no eres un clon explosivo, ¡por lo que se buen chico y recibe de una vez mi regalo!-Exclamó antes de que sus colmillos volviesen a aumentar su tamaño y cerrara la distancia con el cuello de Naruto.

-(Kōton: Tetsuryū no Uroko (Elemento Acero: Escamas del Dragón de Acero)).-Dijo mentalmente el ojiamarillo, su piel de pronto se tornó de un color gris metálico ademas de que parecía escamas de algún reptil, los colmillo del pelinegro trataron de cerrarse alrededor del cuello del chico y al hacerlo se rompieron como si fuesen de cristal.-

-¡AAAAAGGHH!-Gruñó Orochimaru al sentir el dolor de sus colmillos al romperse, ese fue el momento del Uzumaki para actuar pues ahora tenia las manos lo suficientemente juntas como para poder hacer los sellos.

-Raiton: Borutafīrudo (Elemento Rayo: Campo Voltaico).-En un instante el cuerpo entero del Uzumaki fue rodeado de electricidad antes de expandirse formando una esfera alrededor del chico y el pelinegro, Orochimaru gritaba de dolor mientras sentía como la electricidad empezaba a correr por todo su cuerpo sin poder hacer nada para defenderse, la técnica finalizó con una poderosa explosión de electricidad que mandó a volar varias mesas y que destrozó los tubos de ensayo que aun estaban en condiciones.

Naruto dio un par de saltos hacia atrás para tomar distancia, la explosión había levantado una gran cortina de humo que poco a poco se iba a sentando dejando ver el estado del pálido ex-sannin que aun tenia algo de electricidad estática corriendo por su cuerpo. La ropa de Orochimaru estaba echa jirones, tenia algunas heridas aquí y allá que sangraban ligeramente, sus ojos llenos de ira miraban fijamente al chico de cabello bicolor que no borraba su burlona sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Que pasa cara serpiente? ¿Te sientes acalambrado?-Dijo el ojiamarillo incrementando la furia del pelinegro.

-¿¡COMO?! ¿Como es posible que seas tan fuerte? ¡Es imposible!-Rugió lleno de ira Orochimaru que no podía creerse que el chico le estuviese dando semejante paliza.

-Eso no te importa en absoluto cara de serpiente, después de todo, no vas a pasar de hoy.-Respondió el Namikaze dejando atrás esa sonrisa burlona por un rostro serio que hizo correr un escalofrió por la espalda del pálido invocador de las serpientes que fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de algo, no podía mover su cuerpo, estaba completamente paralizado.

-Kagemane no Jutsu completado.-Fue lo que oyó desde arriba suya y entonces pudo verlo, un clon de Naruto se hallaba en el techo y de él salia un sombra que conectaba con la suya.

-Este es tu fin ex-sannin Orochimaru, reza porque Shinigami_sama tenga piedad de ti, porque yo no la voy a tener.-La voz del chico resonó en el lugar mientras ejecutaba los sellos y los ojos del pelinegro se abrían tanto que casi parecían estar a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

Aquella fina capa de chakra que rodeaba al Uzumaki había vuelto a manifestarse, pero esta vez había aumentado hasta casi convertirse en una densa aura que rodeaba al muchacho, pero eso no era todo, esa aura no era de color azul, color que se suponía tenia el chakra normalmente, esa densa aura era de un brillante color dorado oscuro que tenia al invocador de las serpientes casi completamente hipnotizado.

-(Es increible, tanto poder, tanto poder alcance de mi mano. No puedo morir ahora, su cuerpo debe ser mio, ¡debe ser miooooo!)-Gritaba en su mente el pálido hombre mientras el ojiamarillo terminaba de ejecutar los sellos.

-Enton: Enryuudan (Elemento Llama: Misil del Dragon de Llama).-Orochimaru no podía creérselo, e incluso en esa situación una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, todo por el cambio que habían sufrido los ojos de Naruto, el color amarillo había desaparecido y sus ojos se habían vueltos rojos como la sangre con un curioso diseño que asemejaba una sierra circular de 6 picos.

Llamas negras empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Naruto formando encima suya la cabeza de un amenazante dragón de llamas negras como el mismo carbón y ojos rojos que enfocaban directamente al pelinegro que miraba maravillado al dragón negro. Las fauces del reptil se abrieron amenazantes antes de que el Uzumaki dejase ir su jutsu, el cuerpo entero del ex-sannin fue rodeado por las llamas negras del dragón, el jutsu continuó hasta estrellarse contra una pared de roca que quedó completamente ennegrecida. El Namikaze respiraba agitado, actualmente esa era una de sus mejores técnicas y consumía una barbaridad de chakra, fácilmente era un jutsu rango A o superior.

-Bien...con eso...debería de estar...más que muerto.-Dijo entre jadeos el Uzumaki viendo lo que había quedado del pelinegro.

El cuerpo de Orochimaru estaba inerte, casi completamente carbonizado e incluso con algunas llamas quemando su ropa y cabello aun, estaba muerto, eso era seguro, era imposible que alguien aguantase un jutsu como ese, era muy lento el realizarlo y por eso requería de atrapar al enemigo, pero su poder era increíblemente devastador. Naruto calló al suelo de culo, estaba realmente agotado pero al menos lo había logrado, había ganado su primer combate, y encima contra uno de los antiguos 3 grandes sannin, no podía evitar sentirse algo orgulloso de si mismo. Un ruido llamó la atención del chico y de pronto del carbonizado cuerpo del invocador de las serpientes una enorme serpiente blanca salió volando contra el Namikaze con sus colmillos por delante.

-¡Kamui!-Gritó de inmediato el chico de cabellos bicolor volviendo a activar el Mangekyou Sharingan, su cuerpo se volvió intangible y la gran serpiente pasó a travesandolo antes de huir por un conducto de la ventilación.-Bastardo cobarde...-

Naruto cayó al suelo inconsciente, tras haber tenido que activar el Kamui se había quedado casi complemente seco, normalmente en su subconsciente aun le quedaría chakra y fuerzas para perseguir a esas lagartija huidiza, pero todo era muy diferente con su cuerpo físico. Gracias a Sara y a que esta había compartido un poco de su Youki con el había sido capaz de acostumbrarse bastante rápido al peso y altura de su cuerpo físico ademas de hacer funcionar sus bobinas de chakra para poder ejecutar algunos jutsus, pero aun con toda la ayuda de la kistune aun tendría que entrenar bastante para lograr recuperar el nivel que tenia en su subconsciente, y luego por supuesto seguir entrenando para superarlo.

-Aaaagh, mi cabeza.-Gruño el ojiamaraillo al levantarse y sentir cierta jaqueca bastante intensa en su cabeza.

-Merecido te lo tienes por gastar chakta tan tontamente, podrías haberlo derrotado sin necesidad de usar algo como el Enryuudan.-Dijo cierta pelinegra de curiosas cejas en su mente.

-Pero aun así ese fue un combate sombroso Naru_kun, y enhorabuena, has ganado tu primer combate de verdad.-Felicitó Ashura con una gran sonrisa que haciendo sonreír también al muchacho.

- **Bien luchado Gaki, aunque por supuesto no hubieses podido hacerlo sin mi ayuda.** -Afirmó la Biju cruzándose de brazos e hinchando su pecho haciendo algo de gracia al Uzumaki.

- _Mis felicitaciones Naruto_sama, ha luchado maravillosamente._ -Fueron las palabras de Ran que apenaron al Uzamaki.

-Si, bueno, no lo has echo mal.-Dijo la mayor de las Ototsuki mirando para otro lado haciendo reír a su hermana.

-Jeje, gracias, bueno, creo que debería de buscar cualquier cosa que pueda ser de utilidad y marcharme de aquí cuanto antes.-Dijo el muchacho antes de levantarse y dirigirse al cuarto donde había pasado tantos años durmiendo.

Naruto registró todo el lugar de arriba abajo, lo primero que encontró fue el archivo sobre el, "proyecto ninja perfecto", con solo ver el nombre rodó los ojos por lo estúpido que eso sonaba. En el archivo se encontraba toda la información sobre los experimentos de aumento de capacidades a los que le había sometido el ex-sannin ademas de toda la lista de muestras de ADN que le habían suministrado, en total eran más de 60, simplemente no fue capaz de reprimir el escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. Tras un largo rato más de búsqueda también pudo encontrar varios archivos en los que se hablaba sobre los clanes o ninjas a los que pertenecía el ADN ademas de varios archivadores donde se encontraba la información de otros varios proyectos que habían tenido lugar en esa base.

Naruto revisó algunos de estos últimos archivos mientras un par clones sellaban en sellos de almacenaje todo lo demás y otros dos clones confeccionaban algo de ropa sencilla con unas cuantas telas que había en el lugar, no es que fuese muy quisquilloso con la ropa pero le gustaba poder vestir unos pantalones y una camisa en vez de una toga simplemente. Una vez que los clones terminaron su trabajo selló los últimos archivos y se dirigió al piso de arriba, donde había tenido su pelea con el invocador de serpiente, en este piso no quedaba apenas nada útil por lo que rápidamente pasó al piso superior de la base.

El piso superior no era muy diferente del anterior, casi completamente desierto y bastante deteriorado, caminó con calma por el lugar hasta que algo llamó su atención y le hizo abrir los ojos como platos. Delante suya uno de esos tubos de ensayo aun estaba en funcionamiento y dentro de este se encontraba una muchacha de largo cabello rojo escarlata, probablemente de su misma edad. El Uzumaki dirigió una mirada a un pequeño letrero que había cerca, Erza Scarlet "Proyecto Caballera", Naruto recordaba haber visto ese nombre en los archivos que había estado mirando, ademas que ese apellido estaba en la lista de muestras de ADN que le habían suministrado durante esos años. El clan Scarlet, según había leído eran usuarios del elemento Kōton ademas de ser realmente habilidosos en Kenjutsu.

-No puedo dejarla aquí.-Dijo el chico con seriedad, no podía dejar a la chica ahí por varios motivos pero sobretodo porque, aunque fuese por algo que no había pedido, ellos dos compartían la misma sangre en cierta medida.

Logró vaciar de aquel liquido el tubo de ensayo y tras eso sacó a la chica con cuidado, compró sus signos vitales y su respiración, todo estaba en orden, y fue entonces cuando el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el cuerpo denudo de la muchacha. Rápidamente tomo algunas de la ropas que habían echo los clones y se las puso mientras escuchaba las risas de cierta kistune en su cabeza. Naruto invocó un clon para que se quedase cuidando de la pelirroja mientras el seguía investigando el lugar, después de todo habiendo aun alguien vivo tal vez podría haber algo de utilidad en ese lugar.

Tras un rato andando volvió a encontrar algo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran enormes, pues al parecer, el y Erza no eran los únicos "proyectos" que aun seguían con vida en ese lugar. Delante suya se hallaba una muchacha uno o dos años menor que él, de largo cabello plateado que caia hasta prácticamente sus tobillos, se encontraba en el mismo estado en el que estaba la pelirroja, cerca suya también había un cartel en el que simplemente ponía "Proyecto Denki Akuma (Demonio Electrico)". De nuevo el chico simplemente no podía dejarla ahí por lo que hizo el mismo proceso que con la pelirroja, tras dejarla con un clon procedió a continuar con su búsqueda, encontró algunos documentos que podrían serle de ayuda en el futuro ademas de una carpeta donde se encontraba la información sobre la chica que había encontrado, tras leer las primeras paginas pudo sentir como su sangre empezaba a hervir de ira.

-Ese bastardo, es despreciable, no siente respeto por nada.-Dijo Naruto con voz cara de rencor contra el maldito pelinegro.

En su mente las hermanas Ototsuki y la espada miraban seriamente a Sara, por lo visto la chiquilla pertenencia a un clan de kiri con una gran habilidad y talento para el raiton, Orochimaru la había comprado en el mercado negro tras estallar la guerra civil y las purgas de sangre. El pálido hombre había estado tratando de lograr aumentar los poderes de la chica inyectándole Youki del Sambi, el como lo había conseguido era algo que el Uzumaki desconocía.

 **-Esa chica ahora es mitad demonio.-** Confirmó la Biju del grupo con seguridad en sus palabras lo que provocó un tenso silencio.

-¿Hay alguna forma de devolverla a la normalidad?-Preguntó Ashura con algo de pena por la muchacha haciendo negar a la kitsune.

- **No, a esa niña le han inyectado directamente el youki en su red de chakra y venas, es muy diferente a cuando yo comparto mi youki con el Gaki, su cuerpo ya está acostumbrado a este debido a que me sellaron en el cuando solo era un bebe, gracias a esto sus bobinas y red de chakra se ha habituado a que este corra por ellas, es un caso muy diferente al de esa niña, ese bastardo a obligado a su cuerpo a que se adapte a algo para lo que no estaba listo y para simplemente no reventar su cuerpo asimiló ese youki convirtiéndola en un demonio de bajo nivel.** -Explico seriamente Sara antes de llevarse su pipa a la boca.

-Cuando encuentre a ese bastardo le aré pagar por todo lo que ha echo.-Dijo el Uzumaki apretando con fuerza sus puños.

Naruto tomó a la chica en brazos y la llevo junto a la pelirroja y el clon, selló toda la nueva información que había obtenido y procedió a marcharse del lugar junto a las dos muchachas y con una resolución bien clara, el iba a cuidar de ellas, no iba a permitir que les pasara nada malo nunca más, ya habían sufrido suficiente. El sol de la tarde lo deslumbro al salir de aquella guarida, sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse pues era la primera vez que veía el sol de verdad. Dejó a ambas chicas a la sombra de un árbol junto a un clon y subió por el tronco de un árbol hasta la cima donde una corriente de fresco aire de otoño golpeó su cara.

-...-No dijo nada, simplemente dejó que una sonrisa algo tonta aflorase en su cara al ver el horizonte ante él, sonrisa que divirtió un poco a las chicas en su mente.

-Ugh.-Ese ligero gruñido llamó la atención del chico y vio como la pelirrojo parecía haber despertado por lo que de un salto bajo de la copa del árbol.

-Tómalo con calma y no trates de hacer esfuerzos innecesarios.-Dijo el chico de cabellos bicolor al ver como la pelirroja trataba de ponerse en pie.

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto con voz cansada y una mirada de completa desconfianza en unos hermosos ojos castaños.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, un placer.-Se presentó el ojiamarillo con una sonrisa que dejó algo desconcertada a la pelirroja.

-Mmnnyaa.-Bostezó la peliplata cuando se despertó, abrió sus ojos revelando uno brillantes orbes de color azul eléctrico.

Ahora que había algo más de luz que en la guarida, el Uzumaki podía apreciar algunos rasgos más de la chicas, la pelirroja por ejemplo tenia un cuerpo fuerte mientras que la peliplata tenia un cuerpo más bien delgado y de aspecto incluso frágil. La peliplata se froto un poco los ojos con cansancio antes de estirarse y mirar a Naruto y Erza.

-¿Are? ¿Quienes sois?-Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado de forma linda.

-Yo soy Naruto, y esa Nee_chan con cara de enfadada se llama Erza, ¿tu como te llamas?-Contestó el ojiamarillo con una sonrisa amable mientras una vena resaltaba en la sien de la pelirroja por el comentario del muchacho, y entonces se dio cuenta, ¿como sabia su nombre?

-¡Ah! Kouki se llama Kouki, encantada Onii_chan.-Respondió alegremente la chica alzando su brazo derecho haciendo algo de gracia al chico.

-Encantado de conocerte, Kouki_chan.-Dijo Naruto acariciando la cabeza de la muchacha que sonrió ante la caricia.

-¿Que es lo que ha ocurrido con ese tipo con cara de serpiente?-Preguntó la pelirroja de pronto.

-Le di una paliza y huyó como una culebrilla asustada, pero la próxima vez que lo encuentre no va a poder escapar.-Respondió el Namikaze con tranquilidad.-Después de eso os saqué de donde estabais, y por cierto, entiendo tu desconfianza pero puedo asegurarte que no hay razón para ello, después de todo, se supone que estamos en el mismo barco.-

-Si, supongo que si.-Contestó la ojicastaña con un suspiro.

-¡¿Tienes un barco Onii_chan?!-Exclamó la ojiazul con estrellitas en los ojos haciendo reír al chico.

-Es solo una forma de hablar Kouki_chan, significa que los 3 estamos en la misma situación.-Aclaró el ojiamarillo ganándose un "oooooooh" de la peliplata.

-¿Tienes algún plan ahora que estamos fuera de ese sitio?-Preguntó Erza sintiendo como poco a poco iba recuperando sus fuerzas.

-De echo si, hay un lugar que pertenece a mi familia donde podremos asentarnos el tiempo necesario, aunque tenemos un par de días de viaje por delante te aseguro que valdrá la pena, así que cuanto antes nos pongamos en marcha mejor.-Respondió el Uzumaki a la pregunta de la chica.

-Pues tendrás que esperar...no puedo mover bien mi cuerpo.-Dijo la pelirroja algo molesta.

-Kouki tampoco puede caminar, sus pies no hacen lo que elle les dice hacer.-Añadió Kouki alegremente.

-No os preocupéis, eso ya entraba en mis planes.-Los ojos de ambas chicas se abrieron con sorpresa cuando un segundo Naruto apareció en una bocanada de humo.

-¡SUGOOOIII!-Exclamó la peliplata mientras el original se acercaba a ella y el con iba con la pelirroja.

-Os llevare a ambas en mi espalda, yo si puedo moverme correctamente y puedo correr bastante rápido por lo que no hay problema, vamos, subid.-La ojiazul subió de inmediato a la espalda del muchacho pues esto le parecía algo realmente divertido, pero por el contrario la ojicastala dudaba en hacerlo.

-¿Porque haces todo esto por nosotras?-Preguntó la desconfiada muchacha.

-Porque creo que es lo correcto, eso es todo.-Fue la sencilla respuesta del chico que dejó bastante asombrada a Erza, miró al clon que seguía de cuclillas esperando a que subiera a su espalda, suspiro antes de hacerlo con lago de torpeza.

-Por ahora aceptare tu ayuda.-Dijo la pelirroja haciendo sonreír al Namikaze.

-¡Bien, agarraos bien fuerte por allá vamos!-Exclamó el ojiamarillo antes de que tanto el como su clon desaparecieran del lugar con las chicas dejando únicamente un par de hojas flotando en el aire.

* * *

 **Nota Final: En el Facebook de Akuma No Ryu podéis encontrar una imagen de como se verá Kouki en el fic ademas de como es el Magekyou de Naruto.**

 **Akuma y Liu fuera.**


End file.
